


Goodbye

by Emerald_Desires (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, Mentions of Death, Mourning, Suicide, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emerald_Desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story I wrote as a way to deal with my own grief. Suicide hurts not just the family, but everyone else too. If you ever consider suicide, know that you aren't alone. There are always people willing to talk. Even if you just need someone to vent to and you feel like you have no one that is safe for you to speak about things with, I am always available. Feel free to reach out to me if you need someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So if you came here from my HP story then I'll let you know that I'm currently working on an update. As for this, this is just my way of venting out my frustration and grief at recent events. As stated in the description, I'm always here to talk if you need it. My kik is @flamesofcivilization or my tumblr is civilizedflame. This story is entirely unedited so please excuse mistakes

I stared down at the ground as I walked, brown eyes taking in the ripples in the puddles as my feet lifted and fell, the rhythmic sound of my breathing soothing me. I loved walking in the rain. There was something comforting about the cool touch of water on my skin, the sound of rain hitting cars and rooftops like a melody  for only me to enjoy while others hid inside where it was dry.

My mouth was filled with the aftertaste of bitter coffee and my hands were getting numb from the cold but I didn't want to go back inside. Inside meant going back to the people giving me pitying looks. I didn't want their pity. I wasn't the one who had taken my life. Why couldn't they have asked her if she was alright? Why had absolutely nobody noticed  how bad she was hurting, myself included? How could we have let her believe she was alone, let her stay sad and do nothing to help it?

I clenched my hands in my pockets and willed back the tears as they threatened to leak from my eyes. I was amazed that I was still able to cry. I'd done nothing but for the past three weeks afterall. I took in a shaky breath, the cold humid air tickling my throat as rainwater dripped from my hair and down my face. I looked up at the sky. I'd never been religous. I'd never believed in a heaven, but at the moment I genuinely hoped there was a heaven and that she  was finally happy. That she was okay now and that one day I would see her again.

I walked back to the church and stepped inside, dabbing my face dry with my scarf as I went into the viewing room. I went up to the casket and looked down into the face of the girl that had once teased me about my second date with the cute boy I'd told her all about. The same girl who had painted my nails because she was better at it than I was and helped me get ready for daance at our schcool.

Her face was pale, even with the makeup they'd put on her. Her hands, nails painted her favourite shade of glittery purple, were crossed over her chest which no longer rose with breath. Her lips were coated with a pretty pink gloss to hide the blue tint to them from the lack of blood flow. Her closed lids had a golden shadow and for a moment I could almost tell myself that she was just asleep. But she wasn't. Her eyes would never open again. Her laugh, soft and carefree, would never bubble from her lips again.

Was it selfish that I felt a momentary flash of anger at her for leaving me? God it was awful. I hated myself as soon as the thought crossed my mind and I closed my eyes tightly as a wave of revulsion at myself crossed through my mind. I opened them again and looked down at her, before pulling a small golden metal circle out of my pocket. I put the token into her hand, a token from the faire they set up in the mall parking lot every year. It was where we met after all, her placing a token into my hand when the ride I wanted to go on said I was one short.

It almost seemed right that we would part the same way we met. A simple exchange of a token that was the start of a friendship and would now be my goodbye. "I'm sorry." I whispered, a single tear dropping off my nose onto the pretty black dress they'd put her in. 

"I'll see you again, one day. I promise."


End file.
